


Screwdriver

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Sometimes, they just had to take advantage of each-others company.





	

They got along all too well. He was her go-to clubbing buddy without a second thought. And they'd get in the mood so quickly; he always anticipated when they'd sway onto the dance floor, hands dripping with condensation from cold drinks, and he would get front-row seating to one of Blue's sexy, sweaty dance offs, against some other hot chick or against his crotch. Either way, a massive turn on. This is the life, he would sigh, room spinning and head pounding. This is the kinda shit Gold lived for.

2:00AM, the club closes, and Gold and Blue stumble outside with arms interlinked. Anyone who's friends with them would know that they're impossibly loud no matter what – drunkenness just slurs up the speech a little. But not like it mattered to either of them anyways; Blue got off on annoying the shit out of people, and if a hot girl is getting off, then Gold sure as hell ain't complaining. She tries to light a smoke and just barely burns her finger.

"Christ!" Blue yelps. Gold laughs, she pouts.

"That really totally hurt for real, you know."

"Oh shut up. You hardly even got it." She exhaled from her gorgeous pink lips and glared at him. He tried to remain unfazed.

"Well geez, if you can't muster up d'courage to even...even PRETEND to care about my WELLbeing...then I'll just have to force you to care." Blue slid her slightly red finger in her mouth deep, and looked up at him with just about as innocent of eyes she could possibly come up with while drunk.

"Suck it better for me, Gold?"

He was really pissed off that he wasn't going to remember this the next morning.

"...You're a piece of fuckin' work, Blue." He replied, effectively taking the bait. She pushed Gold up against the brick wall of some building he never read the name of and kissed him desperately, heaving.

"Here?" He muttered.

"Why not? I hope you aren't against exhibitionism, though I wun'nt put it past you, with the way Crystal has you whipped."

"HAD me whipped. Had. Past-tense." Sure, her words stung a little, but he also had a wonderful view of Blue's bodacious, perky breasts literally popping out of her lacy bra, her blouse undone sometime during her little ravishing session. Had he done that? He wasn't really sure.

"Oh come ON, Gold. We ALL know how this is gonna play out. How it's already playing out. This is just distraction for when you win back Crys' tight-ass heart sometime next week!! Well whatever lets you sleep at night, my friend. This place is kinda gross anyways. Taxi!!!!"

* * *

 

They were dropped off at her duplex around 3:00AM. His first question was obvious: Silver better not be here. After all these years they still lived together, Blue and Silver, and he wasn't in the right state of mind to get beaten up by his best friend AGAIN just because he was in the company of his big sis at three in the morning.

"No, Silver's not here, do you think I'm an idiot or something? As if I'd want Silver waltzing in on me giving it to you with a strap-on. Kiiiinda a mood-killer!" She downed another shot of vodka and let her skirt slip off, revealing a really unnecessary indigo coloured thong. Unnecessary because it'd be coming off in like five minutes anyways, he thought.

“Hey, hey, hey. When did we decide you'd be pegging me?” He thought he still wasn't drunk enough for this, but wobbling from one chair to another proved otherwise. He raised his arms so she could pull his white T-shirt off with ease.

“What's there to decide, Gold? I thought you loved getting fucked in the ass. Crystal does it to you all the time!” She winked.

“Actually, I probably don't have enough fingers to count how many people have smashed your cute butt. Lemme see...Ruby? Most definitely. Pearl? Absolutely! Black? Need I even go on? Silver?! Oh god, the calamity!” He rolled his eyes and reached for his belt buckle.

“You're oddly obsessed with this, yeah?”

“I just think it's funny! But I can't blame them. You're sexy~.” She ended with an abrupt, witchy laugh, which made him question if she actually thought he was sexy or if it was just the vodka talking. He blinked and his pants were gone; they didn't like to waste time. She rolled around on the table, flighty gasps all the way. A glass smashed on the floor and she continued without a care.

It was 4:40AM and they had moved to the couch. The living room was distinctly normal, even a bit dated, and there was a pair of sliding window-doors that let the moonlight shine through. The moonlight made her skin glow; Gold was mesmerized. She'd clambered into his lap and he didn't ask if he could start fondling her. Minutes passed.

“You're handsy tonight.”

“I'm only appreciating the goods.” Her eyes opened to shoot him a glare, something Gold was quite accustomed to no matter who was sitting on him. What, she's offended _now?_

“They are not goods. They're...masterpieces. Now shut up, talk time is over."

He slid inside her and felt at ease. They weren't really a _thing._ He knew that she only gave a romantic fuck about him when they went to clubs and she was agonizingly lonely. Tonight, he noticed it way more than usual; sometimes, she didn't even address him by his name. Blue was so plastered that he wondered if she even realized it was _Gold_ who was above her.

In the end didn't much care. He was lonely too, after all.

* * *

 

10:00AM. Gold awoke not sprawled out on that worn out couch, or even somewhere worse like that ugly cream coloured carpet. Nah, he woke up lying on her bed. Cozy satin sheets surrounded by a girlie mess of a bedroom. He wasn't shocked that Blue wasn't lying naked beside him, illuminated by the daylight that shrouded his vision. Gold yawned and dragged himself to the fateful post-it note tacked onto her mirror.

_Gold,_

_I left around 9, Silver was asleep then. Be safe and just crawl out my window. He has killer hearing but he won't notice you with my door shut. I know it's not dignified...but I doubt that's a problem for you, right? Let's go out again next Sat. Sabrina recommended me this cool place near Route 8._

_xoxo_

He sighed and stared out her window – his only exit. Gold saw a couple walking with a stroller and he felt the effects of a few too many crawling up his system.

“Hugs and kisses, about fuckin' right.”


End file.
